Plan
by GEMITHA0208
Summary: [Viñeta/ShinRiko]Ella era tan predecible. Y él lo sabía. Sabía que ella lo buscaría, y al encontrarlo él aprovecharía para decirle y darle algo muy importante.


**DISCLAIMER:** Shinnosuke bebé y compañía no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de TOEI. La imagen de portada tampoco me pertenece, créditos a su creador respectivo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **PLAN**

 **.**

 **.**

― Siempre me hace lo mismo ― Masculló Kiriko mientras avanzaba a pasos firmes por la División de Delitos Mayores.

― Pequeña Dama, ¿qué ocurre? ― Comentó Genpachiro acercándose a la aludida.

Ella se apenó ligeramente. ― Lo lamento Teniente Otta ― Musitó. ― ¿No ha visto a Tomari-san? Viene tarde de nuevo ― Cuestionó.

Genpachiro puso su mano en su barbilla fingiendo pensar. ― ¿Segura que ya lo has buscado en todos lados? ―

Asintió y dijo. ― Lo único que me preocupa es que se quede atascado de nuevo, necesito encontrarlo ― Explicó. Segundos después, su mente procesó aquel diálogo. ― Debe estar holgazaneando ― Dedujo finalmente.

― Entonces debe estar en el parque de Kuruma ― Secundó Genpachiro.

Kiriko asintió y empezó a avanzar. ― Nos vemos Teniente Otta ― Se despidió rápidamente.

No tardo mucho cuando la chica llegó a la ubicación. Entonces lo vio, se recriminó mentalmente el no haber ido a ese lugar primero, después de todo, ahí siempre lo encontraría. Con un ligero mohín se acercó a él por detrás. Donde su cabeza descansaba y sus ojos permanecían cerrados, eso hasta que los rayos del sol fueron bloqueados por la cara de ella, entonces alarmado él abrió los ojos. Ella estaba en cuclillas con la cara inclinada hacia la suya.

― ¡Tomari-san! ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? ― Interrogó.

Él la observó sin decir nada.

Después de todo, ya sabía que vendría un discurso lleno de sermones, así que decidió dejarla proseguir. Se enderezó un poco y recargó su peso en uno de sus brazos, y su mano apoyada en su mejilla.

― No es momento de holgazanear ―

Kiriko notaba cómo sus regaños no movían nada en él.

Incluso podía notar que se estaba divirtiendo con la situación.

Resopló derrotada. ― No me dejas más opción que usar las esposas ― Anunció, sacando a sus confiables e inseparables amigas.

Para ese entonces, Shinnosuke ya estaba sentado. Así que ella aprovechó y tomó una de sus manos para así poder esposarla. Pero misteriosamente él fue más hábil y retiró el agarre de ella. Para así poder él sostener su muñeca.

― Antes de que prosigas con el arresto, quisiera mostrarte algo ― Intervino él.

Ella se sorprendió ante aquel acto tan repentino. Así que no dijo nada, y esperó a que él prosiguiera. Pero en cambio, el hombre Tomari, con su mano libre, buscó algo en su bolsillo del pantalón. Ella observaba sus acciones sin comprender lo que pasaba.

Le estaba poniendo algo.

Aunque no lo viera, pudo sentir algo frío tocar su dedo.

―… Se te ve bien ― Dijo él, quitando su mano, para que ella pudiera ver lo que había hecho.

Kiriko vio aquella banda de plata, rodeando su dedo anular.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo aquí?

Ahora era él quien se mostraba nervioso.

La mujer sabía lo que se avecinaba, pero quería escucharlo, sólo para estar segura.

― ¿Acaso no te gusta? ― Interrogó él rompiendo el silencio. ― Me alegra haberle dado a tu medida, y en lo personal me gustó mucho cuando lo vi ― Explicó.

― Sí es muy lindo pero… ¿por qué? ― Le cortó ella, admirando de forma cautelosa aquel anillo.

Shinnosuke se sentó sobre sus rodillas y enderezó su espalda. ― Desde que todo terminó, hay algo que quiero pedirte… ―

Ella lo observaba en silencio.

Él aclaró su garganta. ― Kiriko… ¿Te casarías conmigo? ― Preguntó finalmente.

El tiempo se detuvo para ella. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. Y de un segundo a otro, sus mejillas se colorearon de un rojo intenso.

Sus ojos se humedecieron de pronto. ― ¡Baka! ― Exclamó ella por lo bajo.

― ¡Oh vamos Kiriko! ¡No te pongas así! ― Le pidió algo apresurado mientras le limpiaba las lágrimas. ― Siempre te mantuviste a mi lado durante las batallas, no lo pude haber logrado sin ti ― Comentó en un intento por hacerle saber el por qué la había escogido. ―… Eres la única que puede hacerme funcionar ― Agregó algo burlón.

Ella sollozó ligeramente. ―… Sí ― Musitó en respuesta.

Shinnosuke sonrió complacido. ― Bien, ahora es mi turno de arrestarla Señorita ― Soltó de pronto, sujetando la mano de ella. ― No escaparás nunca ― Sentenció.

Ella se sonrojó al descubrir el trasfondo de esas palabras. ― ¡Oye! No puedes voltear la situación así como así ― Regañó.

Shinnosuke soltó una risita. Ella abandonó su pose seria y cedió ante las risas.

Se fueron acercando hasta que sus labios se tocaron.

― El plan de Shinnosuke funcionó ― Anunció Kyu.

Él, Rinna, Genpachiro y Gou estaban tras un árbol. Habían presenciado toda aquella escena. El chico Shijima no desaprovechó la oportunidad y fotografió el momento.

Sabía que ella lo buscaría, y al encontrarlo él aprovecharía para proponerle matrimonio.

Y así sucedió.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **N/A:** ¡Yay! He basado este escrito en un fan art tipo historieta. Si gustan pueden verlo en mi página de Facebook PinkNeesan. Obviamente no sé japonés, pero le di mi toque personal a los diálogos.

¡Saludos!

 **GEMITHA0208**


End file.
